A Lost Friend
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Vegeta stumbles upon Bulma crying about Goku's death, it takes place 2 years after the cell games. Goten will be around 1 years old, Trunks 2
1. Default Chapter

Well Folks, here is my next story. Tell me what you think, I don't know if I'm going to add more to this story or not, but I left room to add stuff. PLEASE R/R  
  
I do not own these characters; I just borrow them for a bit. Warriorasag82  
  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to him as he stood with his arms crossed. He could not believe it. He did not know why these earthlings cared so much for Kakkorot. He glanced over at Bulma. He had just walked into the family room from training. He was going to be stronger the Kakkorot and his brat. He noticed Trunks walking slowly around the room. She sat with her body sunken into the couch. Her head rested in her hands. Trunks walked slowly up to him and pulled on his pant leg. It was two years later already...can't these people let it be.   
"Daddy." He looked down at him for a long moment. It was hard to imagine that this kid was going to be like that kid from the future. His child from the future, it was hard to swallow sometimes. He bent down and picked him up. He walked over to Bulma whom as he approached noticed she had a photo album in her lap. A picture of Kakkorot was tossing Goku up into the air. It must have happened before he even came to the planet, they were young. Gohan still had his tail. His eyes traced down to the picture where Goku messed up Bulma's hair.   
He blinked for he realized she was crying. It was weird. Usually he could hear her when he was training. This time her tears fell silently down her cheeks. These tears were worse. She had not ever cried for his death yet, in fact, she had been quiet. He blinked. He had not really realized how much Kakkorot's death had changed his wife. He frowned ever so slightly.   
"I'm sure the idiot is fine." Bulma seemed to snap herself together. The tears were gone. She closed the photo album, took Trunks who was reaching for her, and shook her head.  
"Sorry Vegeta, I know how you don't like me to cry." He just watched as she walked up stairs. He blinked...she did not have to apologize for crying. He sat himself at the edge of the couch. He did not get it; he just did not get it. Vegeta did not know why those tears worried him. Those tears she pored for Kakkorot somehow matched an unknown feeling he had. He did not know why he missed the warrior. It was not just, because he was angry that they would never get a chance to fight again. It was not the fact they would never figure out who is strongest. It had more. It was something else. He would never admit missing him, or even feeling sorry for Kakkorot's son. He glanced out the window. They have not seen the brat since the funeral.   
He looked down at his hands. He just did not understand how this place affected him like this. Bulma walked down the stairs. She had clearly cleaned her face off. He watched as she extended down the stairway. She looked him in the eye for a long moment. He blinked at the sudden emotional pain he saw flash on her face for a brief second. He scowled. She walked right past him, until he did not know what possessed him; he grabbed her by the arm.   
"Woman." He called. She stopped in her tracks. He had promptly let go after he had her. She did not look at him for a moment. He felt lost as he now noticed her shoulders were somewhat slumped forward. He did not know she was this upset about this...has she always been this upset. He tried to think back in his memory. He remembered the day when he broke the news to Bulma. He could not read the reaction on her face. He still could not place it. It was the middle of deep sorrow, hurt, pain, and something else. He never saw her cry when he gave her the news. In fact, he never once had seen her cry for Kakkorot's death...he scowled.  
"If you are wondering about Trunks he is in bed. It is his nap time." He blinked as he heard the sound of tears forming just in her voice.   
"I'm not asking about Trunks goddamit woman." She seemed to cringe a little bit. He moved his body to place himself in front of her. He saw her glance away.  
"I'm not in the mood for wise cracks." He knew she was talking about him commenting about her crying and how that was a weakling way of responding to situations.   
"Your really sad today..." He saw her eyes flash for a long moment. It showed traces of embracement, disgrace, and something else. He did not know why but he touched her shoulder.   
"I do not want your pity Vegeta." He scowled a little bit at her thought.  
"Its not pity." She finally looked at him squarely in the eye. He felt liking blinking, the tears held so many tears.   
"If its not pity, then what is it?" He looked at her for a long moment.  
"How come you have never cried for Kakkorot's death before? I'm assuming that is why you are so sad." He saw her eyes show a little fear. He frowned ever so slightly, she looked away, and down at her hands. He glanced down at them. They were trembling ever so slightly.   
"I...don't want to upset you. I know how you hate me crying." Vegeta looked at her as the tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.   
"Its not healthy to hold up your tears." She looked away and walked into the kitchen. He found himself just watching as she went inside. He heard her slump herself against the wall then slid herself down. He walked himself into the kitchen and just looked at her. Her head was in her hands once again. He did not know why, but he bent down. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.  
"Vegeta I know you don't care about Goku...hell you just wanted to kill him, or beat him. That is why I do not shed tears. I miss him a whole lot...it is worse knowing he is dead, then just training off on some world. He was a big brother to me, and when I look around this place...I can't help but think, what if..." He let his finger whip the tears away from her face. He hugged her suddenly as he felt her hands fold around the back of his body. She cried hard. He picked her up slightly onto her feet, as she just cried. They were silent tears but he could feel the front of his shirt getting soaked.   
He could not think of anything to say to what she said. He knew they were close to Kakkorot. However there must be another reason why she was like this.  
"Is there another reason...Bulma." She pulled back as he said her name. He really did hate it when she cried. It was not because he thought it was weak, it was because it hurt him to see her hurt.  
"You wouldn't care about Goku's family too much, but Chi-Chi just had a baby boy a year ago. She did not tell me until she called me the other day. Chi-Chi was crying on the phone and I told her I was going to go over." Vegeta blinked, Kakkorot had another son. He didn't see why this would bother her so much.  
" Why is this bothering you so much?" She looked away for a long moment.  
"It just makes me miss him, when I realize how much he is going to miss...I try to be so strong when dealing with this. Its not like I..." Vegeta placed a finger to her lips. She fell silent.  
"He was very close to you Bulma. when do you visit Chi-Chi?" She looked at him for a long moment...  
"I visit her tomorrow, I haven't seen her in a while, and just looking at her brings back so many memories." He felt like scowling but contained his face in a neutral grin.  
"I'll go with you tomorrow." She looked at him, as he couldn't believe he was offering to go.  
"You are going to come?" He looked at her in the eye. She hugged him.  
"If you whisper this to anyone Woman." She shook her head.  
"I won't tell a soul".......  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think...pretty good? Is it too much out of character? I'm going to add more. Just tell me what you think of this.  



	2. Chapter 2

A Lost Friend

Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I totally forgot about this story. I do not own these characters and hopefully you guys will see the rest of this story unfold. A lot has happened to me over the last few years and I haven' t had a chance to write this story. Hopefully it will keep its original form. Hope you enjoy. – WarriorAsag82

Vegeta landed the aircraft onto the property of Goku's house. Or used to be Goku's house for Goku was now dead. It was obvious to him the problem with this situation. People just couldn't forget about a man who was a push over and not a good show of a warrior like himself. Cell really killed Kakkorot and it was all Gohan's fault. He remembered gathering the balls. He remembered asking for him back to life. He remembered all of the wishes. He remembered him refusing the come back. Then again, things have quieted down since his death. He gathered his summary of why he couldn't come back was a good excuse. He was off dead and here Vegeta was training to meet the same level Goku had obtained. How did the idiot do it? He was a plain idiot. He didn't know. He was a powerful warrior, he'd never tell anyone that. But now that he has been dead a while, Vegeta was sure he had surpassed him with flying colors.

"I hope everything is all right. It wasn't like Chi-Chi to cry like that." Bulma stated from the seat next to him. Trunks sat in the back in the child seat lock for he loved moving around in the vehicle. Gohan was outside waving away. His hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore, and he was on a bench with books. Books? Vegeta couldn't believe it. This strongest warrior, stronger then his father, was reading a book!

"Gohan, you're studying." Bulma stated.

"Mom wants me to be a scholar now. No more fighting." Vegeta would have to talk to Chi-Chi about this no fighting thing. Gohan looked upset and sad. He wasn't perky as he used to be. He was definitely a different kid. He used to be up beat and in argument with his mother over training which his father, Kakkorot, took charge. Vegeta remembered running into this squirt on that Namik planet. He remembered it well. He saved Vegeta's life more then once. He didn't understand this kid nor his reason for saving his life that day. He needed to put character into this boy.

"Where is Goten?" Trunks is a bit old. He is now in Bulma's arms.

"He is sleeping. Hey Vegeta." Vegeta grumbled a hello.

"Is the crew coming?" Gohan nodded.

"Krillin is coming. So is Piccolo, and Tien. They should be here shortly. I invited the rest of the crew. I figured since Goten is turning one, the crew should be here as support." Vegeta just stood his crossed arms listening to this boy speak. It was obvious that things have changed dramatically. He put his books down.

"I'll go get Chi-Chi." He flew up from his seat to the door. Then went inside. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Now when you offered to come, I didn't mean for you to be a stick in the mud. Come on cheer up." Vegeta remembered Bulma crying the day before over Kakkorot death. It was an emotional moment for him and he had agreed to come. But now things were different, he could be training right now but no he was stuck at this birthday party. He found out it was a birthday party this morning and wasn't too pleased to know that he would be in company of the same people he has tried to kill on some occasion or another.

Chi-Chi came out of the house with Goten on her hip. He held a bottle to his mouth. He looked like Kakkorot with his hairstyle. How weird? His hair was exactly the same. He felt to be strong too just like Gohan, but he knew something that Chi-Chi knew. His son would be one of the most powerful Sayian warriors ever. He knew this. He was his son and prince of all the Sayian warriors. She looked ragged and exhausted. She looked at Vegeta and was surprised to see him. He could tell. She looked saddened by seeing him as if he was a reminder of Kakkorot.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma handed off Trunks to him and hugged Chi-Chi. They exchanged hugs. Gohan took Goten, as Vegeta noticed Goten and Trunks look at each other. This was an exchange between future warriors and perhaps friends.

"Trunks has grown, and hello Vegeta." Chi-Chi stated.

"Chi-Chi, so this is Goten? He looks like Kakkorot. I see why you have problems." He said dryly. Bulma kicked him in the ankle.

"Woman what was that for?" But he could see what it was for. Chi-Chi looked off for a moment before answering himself.

"I don't have any problems with Goten. He just looks exactly like his father." She said the last part softly.

"Too bad he couldn't have known him."

"He needs training." Vegeta stated.

"No way. He will be a scholar like Gohan. That is their way. They can't make money being a warrior. All that does is get them killed and I won't watch another one of my family members get killed." Chi-Chi stated to him in a blunt manner. She was always blunt. A very blunt woman Goku picked out. Kakkorot definitely picked out a feisty woman that was for certain.

"Please come inside, perhaps our kids could play. We have toys and such." Vegeta frowned. He didn't want his kid playing with Kakkorot's son. That would mean they would become friends and he wouldn't allow that at all. He wanted them to be rivals. He wanted them to fight. He wanted them to be like enemies, not like friends but for right now he would go with the flow. He would put his input into this situation after they leave.

"Thanks." Bulma took Trunks from him again and they walked to go inside. Vegeta never really was on their property before this day. It was quiet and relaxing. There were a lot of trees and mountains. No real training facilities but there was room for on site training without the use of a training room that he used on a daily basis. He could be training right now, he thought to himself. He needed to be here for support though. He wondered how long he would be here.

"Have you been training at all?" Vegeta asked Gohan as they made their way to the house.

"I have been doing some without my mom knowing. If she found out, I'd be dead. I'm not suppose to train at all, but I want to stay fit." Vegeta felt disgusted.

"You're a disgrace. You need to train. You're slacking off." Gohan shook his head.

"I must train and do my studies. School is important to my mom and she is all I have now." Vegeta frowned. So now his mother was all-important?

"What happens if your father decides he wants to come back and you are out of shape? Then what? Will you be a disappointment to him?" Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"I don't expect for you to understand what it feels like to loose someone you love." Vegeta looked at him.

"I did have parents myself and lost mine when I was a child. I do know what its like. So don't use the sympathy card all that gets is pity and as a Sayian Warrior you don't want that." Gohan frowned.

"Look Piccolo is here!" Gohan pointed.

Note from author:

That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. is it more in character then the first chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been in college and have had no time. but please keep a watch out. I plan on finishing this story before school starts. Look at all my other stories under dragon ball z, for they might be updated in the near future. please Review. – WarriorAsag82


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Lost Friend

Note From Author: Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I'm trying to keep up with these stories now and finish them. Hopefully you will like this story and where it's headed. I don't own these stories nor their characters. I just borrow them for a little bit and put them in my own little world. – Thanks WarriorAsag82

Piccolo landed onto the ground. He looked pumped and well trained as usual. The Namik definitely had his moments. He never liked the Namik and was surprised he made it as long as he did. He was annoying and very close to the Kakkorot family.

They went inside the house as Chi-Chi took Goten from Gohan. This was an amazing small kid. this was obvious that he was a powerful child for his "chi" was off the charts like Gohan's. How can a mixture produce that kind of power?

Gohan killed cell out of anger and his rage showed his full potential. That potential angered Vegeta. His son, or older son was there too. His shadow of a son was there. His future son banged on the door. The banging being the fact his son was older and from the future that he didn't know how it ended. He missed this older Trunks and often wondered what would happen to him, and was he still alive? Was he dead? In his future they were all dead, including Goku.

"Vegeta." Piccolo stated.

"Namik." Vegeta said in return. This was the moment where they exchanged a handshake. They weren't friends by no means but were more of a buddy he has begun to know through fighting beside him throughout the years. He had tried killing these people twice or three times since he had known them. He tried everything he could think of and still they persist in living and out thinking him or over powering him in someway shape or form.

He remembered the journey to Namik, and the search for the Dragon Balls. He remembered wanting to wish for immortality to beat his old nemesis. He remembered it all to well. He wanted that immortality so bad so he could beat Goku, and become the most powerful Sayian ever! But of coarse like everything in Vegeta's life, that did not happen. Nothing ever went well for himself, and Vegeta had plans to make sure that this Kakkorot family would never out show him ever again. He thought about how infuriating and how he was stuck with what he had, which is a family and now no competition to live up to. He had to surpass Kakkorot's level of success. He just had to. He couldn't say he didn't have any competition, but the competition was just an adolescent. Gohan is no more then a child to him and Goten, if he had any potential, had more then most but was just barely one years old!

Gohan was no threat. He was a powerful Sayian and powerful adversary. How could he produce so much power/What was his secret and what was his powerful limit? Will he one day surpass him self? How could he produce so much power'? Will he slack off and get fat and lazy?

"How is your training coming?" Piccolo asked him self as they walked towards the house. Vegeta could ask the same question to Piccolo.

"I'm stronger then ever. I'm eager to find a sporting match." They both looked at Gohan.

"I can't. Mom doesn't want me to fight anymore." Gohan declared but sounded disappointed in that assessment. He was definitely a different kid now.

"That can't happen. It's your destiny to fight and be powerful like your father. I'll talk to Chi-Chi." Piccolo stated. Gohan looked at Piccolo as Bulma came out of the house.

"My mom is just worried I'll die or something." Gohan stated.

"That's a risk in everything you do. Being a scholar is a waist of talent and training." Vegeta smirked. Piccolo was letting Gohan have it. Vegeta was waiting for solo time.

"Hey Piccolo." Bulma came out of the house and smiled.

Piccolo grunted hello. Chi-Chi came out of the house and Vegeta noticed there were no children. He wanted to know where Trunks was.

"Where is Trunks?" Chi-Chi gestured.

"He is taking a nap with Goten. It's nap time and they are together in the same crib." Vegeta frowned at that thought. It was obvious what was going on. They were working on making them friends. That wasn't going to work for him.

"Don't even say anything Vegeta, Trunks needs a friend that can understand his gifts. So if I figure we can have them hang out some more, it give us an excuse to see each other more." All Vegeta could think about was the horror of this realization that his son would be friends with Goten.

"We are going to go exercise our abilities." He took Gohan's books out of his hands and tossed it onto the ground.

"Oh no you don't! He has a test tomorrow!" Chi-Chi stated walking up to Vegeta.

"Don't argue woman. I will do what I want. Come Gohan, and Namik if you want. We go." He flew up in the air and Gohan must have taken the opportunity for he flew up to. Away they flew, Namik on there heals. Chi-Chi was yelling in the background. He turned around as they flew, looking at Gohan as they flew.

"I need to test myself out on someone worth wild and Namik is pathetic." Gohan frowned.

"I'm not a test dummy Vegeta. I have been working out on the side. I'm not an easy target." Vegeta smiled.

"We shall see. We shall see."

Note From Author:

sorry for such a short chapter. I'm trying to capture the idea of the chapter as short as possible. hope you like it so far. like I said I'm fixing the stories I've left hanging. all you that have been waiting, I'm sorry for the wait. hope you like what I have so far. review and keep checking for updates. – WarriorAsag82


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost Friend

Note from author: Hope you like the story so far. I'm trying to figure Vegeta out some more and hopefully you aren't disappointed. – WarriorAsag82

Vegeta flew over the landscape with Gohan behind him. Piccolo flew behind them also and in the distance they saw stupid Krillin. The bald man who Vegeta knew was lucky to be alive. It was obvious who was surprised to see him. The Namik was one, and Krillin was the other.

"Vegeta! I'm surprised to see you." They stopped flying and Gohan exchanged greetings with Krillin.

"Bald one don't speak to me. We are far enough, turn and fight me Gohan." He turned to Gohan. He needed a challenge. He needed to confront someone. He needed that time to fight.

Gohan watched Vegeta worriedly. He didn't know about fighting him. This wasn't the time nor the place, but he was tired of studying. He wanted a break and he didn't have his father to fight. He needed someone who could match him and give him a good fight. Unfortunately, Piccolo wasn't the one to do that. He needed someone more. He figured Vegeta could help him out in that regard.

"You going at it?" Krillin asked Gohan.

"Its his idea. He needs the challenge. I've been in the books for a while. I need to keep up with my training and I figure Vegeta is a good outlet." Piccolo grunted and frowned.

"Vegeta doesn't care about your well being. I wouldn't trust him yet." Vegeta crossed his arms and just floated there as if waiting for him to make the first move. Krillin looked at Vegeta then back at Gohan.

"I don't know Piccolo, I think Vegeta has learned the meaning of friendship. Give him a chance, unless you think you're up to par to fight Gohan or Vegeta, cause I know I'm not." Piccolo frowned.

"This isn't the time for this Krillin. Vegeta is ruthless when he fights." Vegeta grunted. Gohan could take care of him self.

"Let the boy make his own decisions Namik. I don't think you have ever saved his life before." Vegeta was his sarcastic self. It has been two years since the Cell games and two years since his biggest mistake of his life. Showing off, he lost his father. He lost his friend. He lost his family. He was all by him self now and felt as if he failed his father. He saved the world but lost his family in the process.

"What happens if he wants to kill you?" Piccolo was always paranoid of Vegeta ever since their first encounter. This was definitely nothing new.

"I'll take my chances Piccolo. I need the exercise. Come on Vegeta, let's go." He shed the hat he had been wearing and noticed Krillin float over to a mountain cliff. Piccolo just floated off to the side. Vegeta gave a sly smile, a very sly smile. This was a smile that said, don't worry I'll beat your ass, kind of smile.

"Ready to get yourself pulverized?" Gohan put himself into position. He was ready for Vegeta. He was ready for whatever he could throw at him.

"I'm ready to meet you and beat you Vegeta." Gohan smiled at the rush he was feeling. He just hoped his practice would hold up for he knew Vegeta has been training hard. From what the conversation he over heard on the phone is Vegeta has a training facility where he works out all day in under extensive gravity to meet and beat the level his father achieved, which would never happen.

"Lets g…" Before Gohan could end his thought Vegeta came at him with a left punch then a right kick so fast that Gohan had to take a second to get into gear. Gohan blocked with his right hand and left leg. The hand punched at his face as Gohan moved back from the intense power behind the punch. They were powering up and in an instant they would be only on the on button as Gohan called it. They knew not to go Super Sayine ever again cause of the cell games, but now it was different. He will beat Vegeta.

Vegeta fought with intensity as his legs and hands and arms went the speed far beyond what was at the cell games. Gohan remembered Vegeta's match with cell. The hands were blocked with great effort. They flew and met. They fired blast at each other, blocking it with one motion or moving in the air. They flew in the air and flew back and forth from one another. They were in an all out match. The sparks were definitely flying.

He wasn't sure how long they fought but it felt like hours. They kept going at it and they were getting sweaty. He was sure Vegeta had the upper hand though for he had been training hard but Gohan was getting in the swing of it again. Soon Gohan was getting the upper hand and things were getting intense.

Vegeta grunted as Gohan punched him to the gut. He wasn't in a good mood. His training had paid off for the last few hours as he proceeded to pulverize this little squirt into nothing. This is what he came to do. He was getting a thrill though but he would never tell Gohan that. He was a challenge he gave him that much. He had to do more though, to beat him. He had to win.

He moved his hand getting Gohan in the jaw and sending him to the ground. He flew down following his punch. Krillin yelling in the background to stop being so rough it's just a sparing match, but Vegeta was serious enough not to hold back. He can heal.

Gohan hit the ground like a ton of brinks and felt the floor move beneath him as he saw Vegeta fly at him. Gohan flew out of the way and met him half. He would not loose to Vegeta.

Vegeta was very impressed by Gohan being able to move at all. The force he put into the last move would have killed any normal man. Gohan was definitely an opponent worth watching. He moved fast after Gohan as he flew back, with his lip bleeding now. He grunted and flew hitting Vegeta in the stomach sending him backwards with a cry of pain.

Gohan had to hit Vegeta back so he got him in the stomach. He figured the stomach was a good place to hit. He was bleeding now and Vegeta was sent against the mountain below where Krillin stood. Things were getting violent and Piccolo was yelling to tone it down. Gohan was determined to win and he bet Vegeta was determined to win as much as he was. This was the Sayine way and matter in which they fight. They were the type of species of being that loved to fight and loved the satisfaction of winning. He would win and he knew it. His father always won over Vegeta and so would Gohan. He just needed more time, and more time he had.

Vegeta looked mad now as he flew at him. They met half way and there was a loud crash and thunder sound from the intense powerful bang between exchange of arm, leg, and hands. This was definitely intense and exciting for Gohan. They both exchanged a small smile and then it disappeared. They were getting serious and who ever won this battle will have something to carry home, and hopefully Piccolo won't get in the way like he yelled he'd do. This was a personal and professional match and they went at it as if there was no end in sight.

Vegeta relished in this fight. And as they exchanged another powerful match between hands, the sound that flooded the skies and the color of energy blast he sent Gohan was definitely something to be said. Things were getting toasty and Vegeta was determined to win this match.

He was worried as Krillin watched the match. Sayines, he thought to himself. They were having fun as he stood here biting his fingers. They were fighting as if it was more then a sporting match. They were competitive creatures as he knew but this was ridiculous. They were both bleeding really hard and really black and blue now. They were beat up to bits. They weren't stopping either. He knew it had to be no later then one o'clock and they started at nine in the morning. Who would win? He bet on Gohan or it might be a tie. He didn't know. He would find out though. He surely will find out.

note from author. I hope you like what I have so far. this is just a small update. promise I'll finish this action sequence. I have a lot of updating to do. WarriorAsag82


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Vegeta banged his hand against Gohan's jaw making blood gush from his mouth. He was beating the living shit out of Gohan now. The experience was taking its toll, and he was coming out on top. Gohan was fighting hard but he has been definitely slacking over the last year in training.

"Stop!" Vegeta heard Krillin shout. Vegeta laughed and kept punching. Gohan was blocking well but every once in a while he would get in a shot. The beating was rough and the kicks were outrageously powerful. He didn't come just for the birthday party blow out candle affair, he wanted to test out his ability. He wanted to see what Gohan had to offer him. And so far, Gohan was proving himself an opponent to fight with on a constant basis, except he wanted to stay above Gohan on a training level. His final blow landed to Gohan's stomach, sending him flying down and sideways into the side of the mountain. Vegeta slowly descended down onto the ground as Krillin flew pathetically towards his side.

"Vegeta lay off!" Piccolo stated. Vegeta just kept his arms to his side and a smirk on his face.

"Namik I wasn't killing him, I was helping him out. He needs to keep up his training for he has slacked off the last year. His father would be disappointed in this action alone." Gohan groaned from the ground as he finally moved. He lifted up his hand and gave Vegeta the middle finger indicating he didn't appreciate the gesture or what he said.

"That wasn't pleasant, nor nice Vegeta." Krillin stated. Vegeta ignored Krillin.

"Kakkorot was a fine warrior but he lacked the determination to stay alive, you have the same faults cause you don't keep up with your training. You worked hard to get to where you are, and even though you show great potential in the end you are nothing more then a toys play for any enemy that comes along. You must be prepared for anything, Gohan." Vegeta grunted in a very sarcastic but caring tone. Of coarse, unless you knew Vegeta like only Bulma would, the caring just came out a flat tone of voice.

"I will beat you next time Vegeta." Gohan finally stated as he stood up now. His face bleeding which Vegeta couldn't say it was an easy victory, he just saw an opening and went for it. Gohan was loosing his focus on fighting and focusing on his education that left room for him to gain the advantage.

"Lets go for lunch, I'm sure my mom has an excellent meal made." Gohan flew up, wiping off his mouth. Krillin flying up with them, and they went back to the house.

Back at the house, Vegeta ate the food like he hadn't eaten for days. Chi-Chi chewed them out like a woman would but patched her son up like a baby. This was definitely a family he would want to avoid at all cost. Trunks and Goten were playing with toys outside as he ate. He just sat there and watched them play. He was wondering a bit about the fact this kid who looked identical to Goku was going to make it in the family. He would be a constant reminder to Chi-Chi and Gohan and to him about Kakkorot. Bulma was talking about visiting Chi-Chi more often and letting his child play with this inferior level of a child. He didn't want Kakkorot's child to play with his. He wanted them to be like he is to Goku, a friend.

He shook his head as he at the noodles. A friend? Was he a friend to him? He frowned as they all ate in their own silence. They were talking but he was silent. He just ate and ate for Sayines were good at eating. That was the one thing that never separated him from Goku, was the amount of food they could consume. This was definitely a topic he needed to address. Were they friends? Did Kakkorot consider him a friend? Or did they consider each other enemies? It was obvious what was capable of producing the better friendships, and what was not. Vegeta wanted to see Kakkorot again even though he hated his guts. He was a good enemy. He was a good opponent. He was a good sportman in fighting, and followed the rules unlike himself who would take any chance he got to see it come out in his advantage like today.

He had his battles and he had his pain but today proved his training paid off. He beat Gohan who was eating like his father. Goten had the toy and was walking on the ground. Vegeta just watched Goten's hair blow in the breeze. He looked very Sayine and not human like Gohan and Trunks. Vegeta wondered what it would be like in five years from now. His son would be trained in the ways of the Sayine race why he bet Goten would be taught in the ways of the human race, which was to go to school. He smiled, his son would be more powerful then Goten and if not Gohan then at least he knew his son would become one of the most powerful Sayines ever.

He had a lot of thinking to do and just watched in the corner of his eye how his wife and Chi-Chi interacted. This wasn't a good thing having them talk. He needed solo time to discuss this playing thing with Bulma. His wife was making the decisions when the decisions should rest upon him. Then she argued all he did was train so the decisions should lay with her instead, but as long as Sayines rule the house the decisions lay upon the husband. He thought thoughtfully to himself about kakkorot again. He missed the stupid head. He missed him more then life itself and looking at Goten made him choak inside. It made him want to stop eating, and take a flight around the world a few times to free his head of these thoughts.

How could a man who he hated, be missed so much?


End file.
